Under the Sea
by lalagirly13
Summary: Sasuke is Prince Eric and Sakura is Ariel what will happen! SasuSaku ONLY pair. Naruto Characters as little mermaid characters but they keep their names!
1. Characters

Okay new fanfic in my new series on the main title I'm not adding the series title but on her I will and this is just a quick preview of who will be who in the story. and if I make a change it refers to the side the change is stated.

-LaLaGirly13

Pairings: SasuSaku

Thats the ONLY pair srry.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Naruto or the Little Mermaid

* * *

Naruto Goes Disney: Under the Sea

Characters

* * *

Ariel- Sakura

Eric- Sasuke

Ursala- Orochimaru/female version

King Triton- Neji

Andrina- Ino

Aquata- TenTen

Alana- Hinata

Arista- Temari

Attina/male version- Gaara

Adella/male version- Shikamaru

Flounder- Naruto

Sebastian- Itachi

Max- Kiba

Grimsby/female version- Tsunade

Louis the Chef- Chouji

Flopsam- Kabuto

Jetsam- Karin

Scuttle- Jiraiya

* * *

I did my best to make the characters fit but I messed around with some!!!!!!!

Any ideas cause I just thought it'd be a cool fic!!!!!!!!


	2. Part 1: The Little Mermaid: Intro

Naruto Goes Disney: Under the Sea

Part 1: The Little Mermaid- Intro

So you know I'm doing all three movies in this story so The Little Mermaid will be Part 1 (durdurdurdur!) and The Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea will be Part 2 (DURDURDURDUR!) and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Begining will be Part 3 (DURDURDURDUR!)

p.s. I'm changing Part 3's title to Sakura's Begining (another big dur x4)

p.s.s. Sakura will be a little bit more vulgar than Ariel ever was. (lol)

-LaLaGirly

Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto nor Hans Christen Andersen nor whoever the hell made the Little Mermaid movies so therefore (ooooh big words! lol) if don't own Naruto or Little Mermaid.

* * *

Sakura's Intro/General POV:

This was hell Sakura was being forced to practice for there up coming musical thing...........ugh.............why was she the least good looking of her siblings the one "cursed" with the most beautiful voice.

I mean really everyone in her family was smoking and she was well......not plain definetly not plain, I'm seriously why did she of all people have to have PINK hair, I guess you could say she was weird looking. Not that anyone would admitt it to her.

Maybe if you knew what her family looked like you would understand.

King Neji(Sakura's Father): He has long dark brown still unmarred by any grey and has white pupiless eyes and a handsome baby blue tail. He wore a crown in his hair and he carried around his triton.

(AN: The siblings will go in age order)

Gaara: He has cropped red hair and light turquoise pupiless eyes and his tail is orange.

Hinata: She has short dark violet hair and pupiless white eyes like their father, her seashell bra is light purple and her tail is pink.

Shikamaru: He had dark brown hair in a pony tail that sticks straight up and coal colored eyes, his tail is yellow.

TenTen: She has her long medium brown hair in two buns atop her head held by pearl decorations and has big brown eyes, her seashell bra and tail are blue.

Temari: She has her medium length blond hair in four bun/ponytails on her head in the shape of a square and her eyes are a deep turquoise, her tail and seashell bra are red.

Ino: Her long blond hair is in a pony tail with a blond sweeping bang on her right side that covers her eye and pink decorations holding up her hair and she has pupiless baby blue eyes, her tail and seashell bra are lavender.

Sakura: She has long wavy pink hair she kept down and apple green eyes, her tail is sea green and her seashell bra is sky blue.

Sakura's POV:

So now that you know what my family looks like you understand.

Their all smoking hot and I'm well weird, maybe if my hair wasn't pink I would be smoking to but no.

Hmmmmmmm.................no one seems to be paying any attention to me............I think I'll go find my best friend Naruto the flounder.

"SSSaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa" My father yells

Damn, I'm caught.

"Princess Sakura, where do you dink you are going?" Itachi my father's assistant says in his funny accent.

"No where, Itachi, just thought I'd sing from over here. La la de la da. hehe." I rubb the back of my head.

"Fine lets just start practicing again, we ave a lot of work to do." The little crab says giving me a look that mean the last part was for me.

Ugggghhhhhhh...........................Life Sucks.

* * *

Sasuke's Intro/Sasuke's POV:

You'd think being a prince would be exciting..............WRONG.

Oh well, tonight willl be better I'm taking the ship out to sea to see the fireworks.

"Time for breakfast, Prince Sasuke" I hear my assistant, Tsunade, call.

I sprint to the dining room. The cheif, Chouji, always has good food prepared for us so I'm always up for food from the palace.

My life is pretty good. Good food, can sail the ship almost whenever I want, and I'm a chick-magnet.

"Bon apettite." Cheif Chouji proclaims.

I take the lid off my plate........my favorite Okaka with chopped tomatoes on the side......................Life Rocks.

* * *

Okay the only thing I think I have to explain is what Okaka is:

Okaka: Finely chopped Kastuobushi covered in soy sauce.

and if you dont know what kastuobushi is look it up.

Please review! If you do ILY.


End file.
